Lust or Love?
by Billyberry97
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha city 1 year later as a vampire who feeds off of sexual contact and kidnaps Naruto to the Underworld, where a few creatures are more than willing to have Naruto for themselves... YAOI WARNING Sasunaru, Itanaru, Gaanaru, Neji
1. Long time no see

**DiSCLAIMER: **….me owning Naruto? Are you kidding me?

**WARNING: **Sasunaru, Itanaru, Gaanaru, Nejinaru, maybe some other pairings. YAOI (boy x boy). Course language, kidnapping, violence, forced kissing/touching.

**RATING: **T. Sorry perverts, that means there's **NO SEX. **For now. Let's see if I get carried away.

* * *

><p><strong>LUST OR LOVE?<strong>

**Chapter 1- **Long time no see, dobe.

Sasuke roamed around the dark alleys of Konoha city, searching for a particular loud, blonde-haired human named Naruto to feast on. He smirked when he detected the particularly delicious smell.

Immediately following the trail of scent, Sasuke found himself walking deeper and deeper into a maze of dark twists and turns. At last he found the source of the smell; a 4-story cement building that looked abandoned except for the light on the second floor and a silhouette of a familiar blonde through the window.

Sasuke licked his lips in anticipation as he entered the building (the blonde didn't bother to lock the door). He walked up the creaky stairs without making a single sound and found himself in front of a wooden door that was slightly open. Sasuke gave it a light push and entered the room that followed.

The place was quite bare. All the furniture in the living room was a couch with a scrunched up blanket, a coffee table littered with empty plastic cup ramen bowls, and a television. To the right was the kitchen (which Sasuke didn't care to look at). To the left was the human's bedroom. Sasuke entered it (the room consisted of a worn-down bed and clothing wardrobe) and saw that there was a closed door that would lead to the bathroom. There was the sound of a shower running and a beautiful voice humming a tune. Sasuke could tell from the strong scent that the owner to the voice was Naruto, whom he was lusting after. Sasuke felt his fangs threaten to come out despite his self control. If he barged into the bathroom and frightened Naruto, the abduction would get quite noisy…and the government officials of the Underworld disliked making an unnecessary fuss. Not like there was another human within a mile of this place.

'Soon I'll have the taste of his blood on my tongue,' Sasuke thought to himself, shivering in lust with a far-away look in his eyes.

Sasuke jerked back to earth when he noticed that the flow of water had ceased. He heard some ruffling of towel against skin along with the continuous humming. A last, the door creaked open slowly, and Sasuke stared at the entrance in anticipation.

Naruto was beautiful. Wet, golden locks stuck to his forehead in uneven strands and glowed more than the sun. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue and outshone the color of the richest sapphires dug out from the Underworld. His well-shaped, lean, and rather feminine body was covered waist down to the ankles with a wet towel.

"Hn, long time no see, Naruto," Sasuke said calmly.

"Wha….wha….WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, SASUKE?" Naruto shouted in a loud voice, pointing rudely at Sasuke's face.

Sasuke looked at Naruto amusedly. Well, making a quiet abduction was now out of the question. Not that it really mattered anyway.

"YOU DECIDE TO FUCKING LEAVE KONOHA CITY WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE, AND NOW YOU APPEAR IN FRONT OF MY WASHROOM ONE YEAR LATER? YOU'RE SO MESSED UP, TEME (1)! WELL, DON'T JUST LOOK AT ME! SAY SOMETHING!"

Sasuke proceeded to pointedly stare at Naruto's body instead. The towel didn't help to cover up much as it was wet and stuck right to Naruto's skin.

"Oh, um, well…we can talk after I wear something," muttered Naruto in a much smaller voice, blushing as he realized his lack of clothing. He turned to his wardrobe to grab something when he felt a stone-cold hand stop him by grabbing onto his arm.

"Don't," Sasuke said.

Naruto blinked. "What?"

Sasuke gave him a look that said, 'I know that you know what I said, and I won't repeat myself.'

"No. I'm going to wear something, and I don't give a shit if you don't like it, you sick pervert," Naruto muttered, reaching back to the wardrobe.

Sasuke hissed and tackled the blonde, making Naruto shout out in surprise as he was face-planted onto the floor.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR, TEME?" Naruto shouted, struggling to turn around and face Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and easily shoved Naruto back into the floor again using one his hands to push down on the blonde's head. He then proceeded to straddle the human's waist, who was currently forced to lie down face-first on the ground.

"ITAI! (2)," Naruto shouted, rubbing his abused forehead that had smashed onto floor. "Why the heck are you acting so weird, Sasuke?

"I'll be taking you," Sasuke said in a composed manner.

"What? To where?" Naruto asked quizzically, failing to turn his head to look at Sasuke. "Bought me an apartment with your overflowing supply of money?"

"To the Underworld," Sasuke replied.

"You believe in that kind of stuff? The Underworld is just a made-up place, a fairytale world where there are vampires, zombies, fairies, and what other shit people say they have. And YOU believe in that?" Naruto burst out laughing. "That's like saying a 30 year old man believes in Santa Claus!"

Sasuke glared at the back of Naruto's head, then leaned down and bit him on the neck, unable to control his lust for the blood any longer. Naruto gasped and struggled against the pain, but Sasuke held him firmly. The vampire gulped in the blood, purring at the taste. After a few minutes of blood-drinking, he drew back and licked the blood droplets off his lips hungrily.

'It…tastes so good….,' Sasuke thought to himself, groaning.

For once, Naruto was at loss for words. Sasuke let Naruto flip himself (very weakly, due to the immense loss of blood) and stare at his face in disbelief. After a few long minutes of staring at each other, Naruto began to speak.

"You….you….what….you….just…you…..," Naruto stuttered, unable to form a proper sentence.

Sasuke blocked Naruto from talking any further by covering the blonde's lips with his. Naruto let out a muffled shout and tried to push the vampire away. The attempt failed and only allowed Sasuke to push his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto bit on the unwelcome tongue, and Sasuke hissed in anger as he recoiled from the pain.

"Bad boy…," Sasuke hissed, his eyes flaring red. "If you act like this, I won't go easy on you anymore…"

Sasuke was about to reattach his mouth onto Naruto's when his cellphone rang. He covered Naruto's cursing mouth with a hand and took the call.

"Yes?" Sasuke muttered.

"No time to play with the human. Bring him back, NOW," a menacing voice on the other side of the phone replied.

Sasuke sighed. "Yes, aniki (3)." The call immediately ended.

Sasuke sighed. With his free hand he grabbed a shirt from Naruto's clothing wardrobe to gag Naruto's mouth. Ignoring the struggles, Sasuke then proceeded to tie Naruto's hands and feet with chakra strings. He held the tussled-up blonde (who now gave up on struggling) in his arms bridal style and jumped out the window. Naruto's eyes widened when Sasuke sprouted a set of black wings mid-air and soon they were flying up into the sky. Sasuke was looking ahead and didn't even glance at the blonde in his arms, who was looking at him pityingly despite the situation he was in.

'What happened to you, Sasuke?' Naruto thought to himself, looking at the now empty, inhuman crimson eyes.

End of Chapter 1.

* * *

><p>Review for fast updates! :)<p>

(1) Teme- Bastard.

(2) Itai- It hurts! It's the Japanese way of saying "Ow", really.

(3) Aniki- brother.


	2. Disobedience

Who will be the main couple?

I already have one pairing in mind… You'll probably be able to tell soon… *smirks evilly* However, **YOU CAN SUGGEST A FINAL PAIRING YOU WANT IN THE REVIEWS!** Once again, I'm planning Sasunaru, Itanaru, Gaanaru, and Nejinaru. Naruhina is a side pairing to provoke jealousy from the others, but you can vote for that too.

Thanks to the reviewers! :)

**THERE'S A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!** …..or something **closest** to a lemon that I can write in something rated T.

**DiSCLAIMER: **….me owning Naruto? Are you kidding me?

**WARNING: **Sasunaru, Itanaru, Gaanaru, Nejinaru, Naruhina, maybe some other pairings. YAOI (boy x boy). Course language, kidnapping, violence, forced kissing/touching.

**RATING: **T. Sorry perverts, that means there's **NO SEX. **For now. Let's see if I get carried away.

* * *

><p><strong>Lust or Love?<strong>

Chapter 2: Disobedience

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself quite comfortable…he seemed to be in a bed of some sort. He just lay there, mind completely blacked out of any thoughts. After a while, Naruto decided to go over what happened and how he could have POSSIBLY ended up in this….room.

"Hmmm…what happened? I returned from the grocery store and put all the cup ramen in the cupboards…then I went to take a shower…and when I came out there was Sasuke…and he tackled me.….and sucked my blood…and then he kidnapped me….naked," Naruto thought out loud. He stayed silent for a moment, then screamed out, "I'M STILL FREAKING NAKED!"

Naruto tried to sit up so he could search for some clothes but failed miserably. He realized at last that he was tied onto the bed with glowing chakra strings. His hands were trussed up above his head onto the headboard. He struggled against the bonds, but all it did was make the chakra strings cut into his skin painfully.

"You can't escape, dobe," a familiar voice said.

Naruto quickly turned his head to see a smug vampire at the door of the room, crossing his arms and looking at him amusedly.

"AGH, TEME! YOU'RE SO MESSED UP! IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR FRIEND AFTER LEAVING THEM FOR ONE YEAR?" shouted Naruto, giving up on struggling against the chakra bonds. "AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE KONOHA ANYWAYS? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I -" Then Naruto abruptly cut off.

"What were you about to say?" Sasuke asked.

"Damn it. Just let me go," Naruto muttered, turning away from Sasuke to look out the window. "Where the hell are we anyway?"

"Answer," Sasuke said, slowly approaching Naruto, impatience cutting into his voice sharply. "You know I have low tolerance of disobedience."

"What the hell, man? You're talking to me like I'm your slave or something. Okay, I admit that you managed to kidnap me, but that doesn't mean-,"

Naruto's retort was cut off with a mouth covering his. Naruto blushed and tried to bite Sasuke's tongue again. However, the vampire was expecting that reaction and proceeded to pull down on Naruto's chin with one hand and tug his blonde locks harshly backwards with the other, forcing the blonde's mouth to remain open. Sasuke then entangled his tongue with Naruto's.

'Delicious….,' Sasuke thought to himself. His eyes flashed red. 'I need more.'

Naruto yelped out in protest when Sasuke backed away from the kiss and ripped off the blanket covering the blonde's body. Naruto flinched, uncomfortable at how exposed his body was to Sasuke.

"Did you know that we vampires feed off of….contact?" Sasuke murmured, straddling Naruto and licking his earlobe.

Naruto flinched away from the lick unsuccessfully, being held in place with the chakra cords. "Contact?"

"Yes…like…," Sasuke licked one of Naruto's nipples. "…..this."

"STOP IT, PERVERT!" Naruto shouted in horror, trying to get away from the vampire licking his chest. Sasuke reluctantly stopped licking, only because he remembered the orders from his aniki (1) to refrain from touching the blonde. "And what the heck are you talking about? Vampires feed off of blood, not sexual contact!"

"Well, we can feed on blood too….," Sasuke bit on Naruto's neck hard enough to suck blood without using his fangs, earning a pained whimper from the blonde. "….your blood tastes quite sweeter than the average human." Sasuke ignored Naruto's sarcastically mumbled thanks at this comment. "…but it's never quite as filling and delicious as physical contact." Sasuke then backed away from Naruto's neck but remained in a straddling position that pinned the blonde down on the bed.

"So why the fuck did you bring me here?" Naruto demanded, glaring at the vampire.

"You'll see," Sasuke answered smugly, jumping off the bed with amazing grace. "Stay here for a few hours."

"Yeah, like I have a choice," Naruto said, glancing at the chakra bonds winded around him.

"Hn."

"Can you give me something to WEAR?"

"You don't need clothes since you'll be staying in this room. I'll make sure nobody enters."

"YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT THE POINT, TEME!"

Sasuke gave a smirk and exited the room while Naruto fumed. There was a subtle click of the door lock.

"Gosh, he's still an arrogant bastard…," grumbled Naruto. "Now…how do I escape?"

Naruto examined the chakra bonds. They were wound so tightly it hurt and were the type that could only be cut with chakra…which was exactly what Naruto lacked at the current moment. Sasuke seemed to have paralyzed his chakra points when he was unconscious (or, really, sleeping) during the kidnapping.

'….I guess I'll have to ask Kyubbi for help,' Naruto thought to himself. He closed his eyes.

_Naruto found himself in front of a familiar locked cage with unpleasant red-orange chakra seeping out through the cracks. He was used to this place now. In fact, he paid Kyubbi a visit now and then, just to mock the demon how he could change the evil chakra into his own now and therefore not be required to be consumed by the fox's will in return for the strength and chakra. _

_"Hey, Kyubbi! How are ya doing?" Naruto asked cheerfully at the unpleasant cage. _

_"Shut up and go away if you're here just to annoy me," muttered a strained voice. A nine-tailed fox appeared within the cage. "I've had enough of you for a lifetime." _

_"Awww, don't say that! I'm your vessel after all!" Naruto cooed. _

_"Fuck you."_

_"Apology accepted! I'm not here to do mild chit chat today, though! I need your help!"_

_"And what makes you think that I'll help you?"_

_"Let's do a deal. It's in your favour."_

_"…go on."_

_"I won't annoy you for a year."_

_"Are you kidding me? I live for an eternity. A year for me is like a second for you." _

_"Fine. Two years, then."_

_"That's two seconds."_

_"OKAY. Gosh. Five years."_

_"Five seconds."_

_"Ugh. TEN YEARS. No more."_

_"Are you bargaining with me?"_

_"Do you accept ten years or not, foxy?" _

_"That depends on how much work I have to do."_

_"All you have to do is cut these stupid chakra cords that Sasuke tied me up with. He blocked my chakra highways, so I couldn't undo them myself." _

_"That's simple. Ten years then. I'm being nice."_

_"Yeah, yeah." Naruto grimaced at the demon's arrogance. _

_"You don't sound so enthusiastic. Should I just decline the deal?"_

_"NONONONO. I'm SOOOOOO thankful that you're helping me Kyubbi!" Naruto crooned, not able to hide his sarcasm completely._

_"….why did I have to get such an idiot for my vessel?" Kyubbi muttered to himself._

_"WHAT?" Naruto shouted in annoyance, his eyebrow twitching. _

_"Nothing. I'll set you free, so you have to keep your part of the deal."_

_Naruto felt a strand of orange chakra seep from between two bars of the cage wrap around his body and tighten. He closed his eyes and let darkness consume him._

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that all the chakra bonds that Sasuke had tied him up with had completely dissolved into thin air. He grinned and began to search the room for some clothes. He opened the cupboard on the opposite wall of the bed and found a dark blue kimono.

'Everything in this room is so dark….' Naruto observed.

The blonde then proceeded to approach the locked door and considered kicking it open, but realized that it would make quite a ruckus. He would probably be caught in a few seconds and locked in again with stronger security. The blonde turned to the window instead. He seemed to be on the second floor; the height was sufficient. The window itself was quite small but was big enough to fit his lean body. Naruto smirked when the window opened willingly when he tugged on it.

'Guess Mr. Uchiha forgot to lock the windows too,' Naruto thought to himself.

_"He did lock them, idiot. I unlocked it for you," _growled Kyubbi in Naruto's mind.

"Oh. Thanks man," Naruto said out loud, smiling.

_"You would've died a long time ago without me," _Kyubbi muttered, his voice slowly fading out.

Naruto smirked and slipped out through the window silently, landing safely on his feet. He looked around and found himself in a garden. The beauty of the place made him temporarily forget about his plans for escape. Splashes of different bright colours radiated from the different kinds of flowers; roses, tulips, sunflowers…an endless variety! In the center of the garden was a small pond with a few koi fish swimming around inside and a frog taking a nap on a lilypad. Naruto approached the pond and smiled when the koi fish all swam towards him, lapping at the surface of the water, begging for food.

"Sorry guys, I don't have any fish food with me," Naruto said, sticking his finger in the water and chuckling when the fish nipped at his fingertip hungrily.

"Who….who….who are you?" asked a timid voice behind him.

Naruto turned around in surprise to meet a girl with long purple hair and lavender eyes. She was holding a withered flower in one hand. The girl blushed under Naruto's stare.

"Ah! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you!" Naruto said pleasantly as he held out his hand. The girl shook his hand timidly, looking like she would faint.

"M…my name is Hy…Hyugga Hinata….," the girl whispered.

"Na….Hinata, do you know how to get out of here?" Naruto asked. "I was kidnapped by that Sasuke bastard, and now I…."

"Sa…Sasuke sama brought you here?" Hinata asked, astonished.

"Sasuke….SAMA? Is he a prince or something?" Naruto asked in a loud voice close to a shout.

"Ye…yes…he is one of the two princes, along with hi…his brother It…Itachi sama," whispered Hinata.

Naruto let out a strangled sigh and asked, "Who's the king, then?"

"Fu…Fugaku sama…."

"Hm. Never heard of him. So, is there an exit here?"

"We…well….I'm sorry to say this, Nar…Naruto-kun, but this castle has no exit."

Naruto just blinked at Hinata before shouting, "WHAT?"

"Shh, Naruto-kun! Someone might hear you and come!" Hinata whispered urgently, pressing her index finger to her lips.

"Gomen, gomen (2)! But everyone should have somehow come INTO this castle, right? So there surely should be an exit."

"No…nobody c….can exit without one of the prince's permission, even for the simplest tasks. We…we are utterly separated from the village outside."

"Hasn't anyone ATTEMPTED to escape in secrecy and succeeded?"

"None have, Naruto-kun…all who have attempted ha…have been executed on the s…spot."

Naruto was about to ask one more thing when Hinata gasped at something behind Naruto.

"I…Itachi sama, Gaara sama!" Hinata stuttered, bowing down lower than 90 degrees.

Naruto turned around to see two important looking figures who he supposed were vampires. One looked exactly like Sasuke, except taller, older, and looked more mature. Beside him was a red head with a tattoo of a Japanese character stating "love" on his forehead. He was devoid of any eyelashes and his skin was pale like Itachi's. The red head was significantly shorter than Itachi but still taller than Naruto. Two servants trailed behind, their heads bowed down.

Hinata yanked Naruto to her right side with amazing strength and forced him to bow down.

The red head looked at Naruto with intent interest and asked, "Who is this?"

Hinata stuttered, "This…this is Naruto kun, Gaara sama. He is a new member of our gardening crew."

Naruto looked at Hinata skeptically before adding, "Hinata was explaining the rules of being a crew member to me."

"I guess she didn't tell you the rule about politeness yet," Gaara said with amusement.

Naruto blushed and replied, "Yes….not yet…."

Itachi examined the blonde quietly.

'So this is the blonde that Sasuke brought, huh? It fits my criteria perfectly….he looks small, delicious, attractive, and smells good. Quite a frisky fellow too…I like to see my prey struggle,' Itachi thought to himself.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, bring Naruto to my room," Itachi ordered to the two servants behind him, who imediately grabbed Naruto and proceeded to drag the blonde back into the castle.

"Wait…wait…WAIT! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK INSIDE! AGH! NO!" Naruto shouted, struggling against the two servants who were surprisingly strong.

Gaara stared amusedly at the struggling blonde being dragged towards the castle before turning to Itachi.

"You don't take interest in humans often," the red head stated.

"Hn. I think I'll have fun with this one," Itachi said with a seducing smirk, following the dragged blonde into the castle.

* * *

><p>(1) Aniki- Brother. So Sasuke's aniki is obviously Itachi. :3 I love Itachi…<p>

(2) Gomen- Sorry

Oh no! What will Itachi do to Naruto in the castle?

Review for faster updates! :3


	3. Red Head to the Rescue

Billyberry97: Now. Thanks to the people who voted for the main couple. Guess who the winner is, Naruto?

Naruto: Don't tell me my partner is….

Billyberry97:…Sasuke! Congratulations!

Naruto: NO. UGH!

Billyberry97: I knew you would love it. *wiggles eyebrows*

Naruto: #)$(*%!(*&$#

Sasuke: Have a problem with it, dobe?

Naruto: I have a VERY big problem with it. You are such a-

*Sasuke muffles Naruto and drags him towards bedroom*

Sasuke: Hn. Thanks.

Billyberry97: No prob.

Naruto: DO I GET ANY SAY IN THIS?

Billyberry97 and Sasuke: No. :3

Naruto: OTL

*Sasuke closes door and screams from Naruto are heard in the bedroom*

Billyberry97: Let's leave them in privacy…..mmmm. :) Anyway, technically everyone voted for **Sasunaru**. Not that I'm surprised. Guess I'll have to go with Sasunaru then…..but it's **not too late to vote!**

**DiSCLAIMER: **….me owning Naruto? Are you kidding me?

**WARNING: **Sasunaru, Itanaru, Gaanaru, Nejinaru, Naruhina, maybe some other pairings. YAOI (boy x boy). Course language, kidnapping, violence, forced kissing/touching.

There's an** ALMOST ****ITANARU LEMON** in this chapter! I know, I know. I'm an awful person for blocking the lemon. But then, we don't want Naruto to be so easy to get to, eh?

**RATING: **T. Sorry perverts, that means there's **NO SEX. **For now. Let's see if I get carried away.

* * *

><p><strong>Lust or Love?<strong>

**Chapter 3: Red Head to the Rescue **

Naruto sighed in exasperation. The two servants had dragged him into a room completely painted in black and threw him onto a couch (which was obviously black too). Then they proceeded to exit the room and lock the door behind them.

_"You promise not to annoy me for 10 years for an escape then decide to come right back? Smart," _Kyubbi commented mockingly as Naruto grumpily examined the room.

"Shut up," Naruto muttered. "It wasn't like I was willing anyway."

Naruto jumped and Kyubbi shut up when there was a loud, resounding click of a lock opening. He turned his head around so he could see the door. There, at the entrance, stood an older version of Sasuke.

"Talking to yourself? Interesting hobby you have there." Itachi remarked amusedly, casually leaning against the side of the entrance.

Naruto glared at Itachi and turned his head away from the man with a huff.

'Feisty fellow, eh?' Itachi thought to himself as he approached the blonde sitting on the couch with his back to him. 'Just how I like it.'

Itachi sat uncomfortably close on the right side of Naruto, who nervously glanced at him but refused to start a conversation. The raven then wrapped his left arm around the blonde's waist, earning a surprised squeak.

"Wait, w-what are you -" Naruto stuttered.

His question was interrupted with a hand sliding down to his thighs but not quite reaching what was in between.

"I'm a little hungry today…," Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear.

"F…for blood?" Naruto stuttered.

"Nope…," Itachi cooed. He pulled Naruto onto his lap and wrapped his left arm around the blonde's waist. "….for contact."

'FUCK! NOT MORE MOLESTING!' Naruto screamed in his mind, his mouth hanging open with no sound coming out. 'ARE ALL VAMPIRES PERVERTS? OR IS THAT SHIT SASUKE SAID ABOUT FEEDING ON SEXUAL CONTACT TRUE!'

Naruto tried to squirm out of the older raven's grasp but failed, only succeeding to make Itachi tighten his grasp around his waist. The raven licked at the nape of Naruto's neck, earning a strangled gasp.

"Ya…yamero! (1) Stop, you fucker!" Naruto shouted. He felt Itachi smirk against his neck.

"Still didn't learn about being polite, huh?" Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear. "You're literally begging me for punishment. I'll give you some willingly."

Itachi pushed Naruto on the couch so the blonde was lying down on his back. The raven then crawled on top slowly. Naruto was frozen in terror and confusion.

'I guess it's my destiny to be molested. Maybe if I get molested now, I won't be later on. Oh God, help me survive this.' Naruto thought. He closed his eyes and waited for the beginning of the molestation…that never came.

"Gaara. Let go," Naruto heart Itachi hiss. The blonde opened his eyes.

The red head he had met earlier was standing by the couch, holding Itachi's left hand that was about to reach towards Naruto. The red head didn't even flinch at Itachi's intimidating command. Instead, he gripped on the raven's arm harder.

"Being the prince doesn't mean you can molest anyone you want," Gaara answered coolly.

"Being the prince's friend doesn't mean you can defy his orders. Therefore, I order you to let go of me and piss off," Itachi retorted, glaring at the red head.

"Rape is a crime, Itachi. Besides, my clan is at the same social class as you."

"This isn't rape. I wasn't planning to go that far…for today."

Naruto shuddered at the raven's last two words. This made Itachi turn his attention sharply back to the blonde.

"Are you cold? Should I warm you up?" Itachi whispered, leaning forward to lick Naruto's whiskered cheeks.

However, Gaara tugged on the arm he had a grip on, making Itachi fall down on his back onto the couch.

"Go…out…," Itachi hissed dangerously, his eyes glinting red. "…NOW."

The average person would have turned around and run in utter terror. Gaara, however, was no typical person. He didn't show any sign of intimidation as he calmly looked back at the hissing raven. They both sharply turned their heads when a servant knocked on the door.

"Itachi sama, Fugaku sama is wishing to see you," the servant chirped from the other side of the door.

After having a glaring match with Itachi, Gaara pulled Naruto off of the couch and tugged the blonde out of the room. Itachi was literally fuming as he watched his blonde escaping. He stomped towards the door, flung it open, and glared at the servant in irritation, who was shivering in terror.

"Go…gomen na sai (2) Itachi sama….," the servant apologized shakily, although he didn't know why the prince was so angry.

Suppressing the urge to kill the servant right there and then, Itachi asked in the famous intimidating Uchiha voice, "Where does father say I should meet him?"

"Hi…his office, sir," the servant whimpered. "Ma…may I escort you to…"

"I know where it is," Itachi interrupted calmly, walking past the servant down the hallway. "And before I come back, bring me a virgin. I'm hungry today. (3)"

"Ye….yes, sir," the servant murmured, walking down the opposite way from Itachi to enter the dungeons and bring back from it a soon-to-be victim of rape.

* * *

><p>"Th…thanks!" Naruto stuttered awkwardly to Gaara who was trudging silently beside him.<p>

Gaara gave a slight nod, which Naruto took as a "your welcome". The blonde replied to the subtle response with a blinding smile, which made Gaara blush and look away.

'He acts cuter than his first impression,' Naruto mused to himself as he watched the red head clear his throat and speed-walk so he was a few steps ahead of the blonde.

After rescuing him from more Uchiha - clan molestation, the red head had beckoned Naruto to follow him, and then proceeded to do nothing but silently walk somewhere. Not that Naruto minded the silence. It was nice to be near someone who seemed to be nice and show no attempt of sexual intercourse for ONCE.

"Um, so, where are we going?" Naruto asked.

Not looking towards the blonde behind him, Gaara answered, "Out of this castle."

Naruto blinked a few times, then gave a wide smile.

"SERIOUSLY? THANKS SO MUCH!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping to hug Gaara who turned red as a tomato. "AH! Sorry," the blonde stuttered as he began to pull away from the embrace with Gaara. Naruto yelped when he felt Gaara's hand stop his arms from unwrapping themselves from the hug.

"I don't mind," Gaara muttered quietly.

Naruto smiled and relaxed…until he felt a death glare boring into his back. He glanced behind and saw a very angry looking Uchiha.

"Naruto….what….are…..you….doing?" Sasuke growled.

* * *

><p>Oh dear. Sasuke's jealous now. Not good news for Naruto.<p>

Sorry for the short chapter, guys. I was SOO busy. I'll promise to update a longer one within the next few days. :)

(1) Yamero- Stop

(2) Gomen na sai- Sorry

(3) Remember that these vampires literally feed on sexual contact.


End file.
